


The Perks of Being A Housecarl

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Argis and his Thane put their last stamina potion to good use after clearing a Forsworn camp. Rough sex and good aftercare.





	The Perks of Being A Housecarl

**Author's Note:**

> This work was strongly influenced by the story "Wanting" by Chocoholic777. If you're interested, read it here: archiveofourown.org/works/3772339.

The Forsworn camp was finally cleared. Jarl Igmund would be pleased to hear about it when they returned to Markarth. It had been a tough fight, but thanks to his Thane's smithing skill their armor shielded everything but a few scrapes. His Thane, Mahkrash Lovenus, was the fabled Dragonborn of Nordic legend and a tireless soldier, a successful businessman, and an excellent lover. And, as his Housecarl, Argis the Bulwark had the opportunity to assist on all fronts.

"Do we have any Stamina potions left, Argis?" his Thane asked, dusting off a bedroll a fallen Breton left behind. They had planned a well-maneuvered sneak attack, leaving all the bodies inside the cave and out of view, but there was still plenty of loot to pick up outside. He patted the ground next to him and Argis sat. Mahkrash took off his helmet to reveal his smudged warpaint. Argis thought his Thane handsome from the first time he saw him. His bright blue eyes contrasted sharply with the dark green of his skin and were the same icy color of his warpaint. 

"Yes, my Thane, we have one," Argis replied. "It's a very big bottle, though," he added, not wanting to disappoint.

"Excellent. On your hands and knees, Housecarl," Mahkrash said plainly. He was stoic, and his sternness excited Argis. His Thane was a man - mer - of action.

"It would be my pleasure, Thane."

Argis quickly removed the chest plate from his Dragonbone armor. It was a piece Mahkrash made himself, along with a set of enchanted jewelry that he gifted to him under the guise of "excellent and devoted service." They both knew, however, that it was much more than that. They had to keep their affections a secret. While camaraderie between Nords was common in Skyrim, it was frowned upon that a Nord bed - or be bedded by - an Elf of any kind, much less an Orc. It was even more unusual that the Orc in question is a Thane. Of course, the taboo nature of their relationship only added fuel to the fire. Argis had never been fucked so well in his life.

He could hear his Thane fumbling behind him with his own Orcish set of armor. It made him chuckle. His Thane's skills on the battlefield were unrivaled, and he was no doubt one of the shrewdest businessman this side of Tamriel, but it was a wonder he ever managed to buckle his own shoes. Of course, that was what a Housecarl was for. As he moved to his hands and knees, he heard the greaves of his Thane fall to the dirt. He watched his Thane reach into a rucksack, feeling around for the stamina potion. He pulled it out of the bag and poured some on his fingers.

"Are you ready, Argis?" the Orc asked, rubbing his thumb over the ring of muscle that was quivering under his touch. He could feel Argis straining to stay in place, waiting patiently for his Thane's orders. Mahkrash poured some of the cold liquid over Argis' backside and it made him shiver. 

"Yes, my Thane," the Housecarl replied, still shaking underneath Mahkrash.

He was instantly rewarded with a thick, insistent finger. Argis gasped and tightened around the new insertion, desperate for the touch. The Orc prodded until he found the perfect spot and his Housecarl moaned under him. It made his already hard cock twitch between his legs. The friction heightened their sensations, but the more the Orc slid his fingers into the strong Nord beneath him, the easier it was to push deeper. Mahkrash pushed against his prostate in firm circles, and slowly added another digit. Argis bucked back against his Thane's attention. Slowly, the Housecarl felt his Thane pull his fingers back, and already Argis felt a gaping sense of emptiness.

Argis was disappointed - had the potion not worked? He was ready to beg, ready to push his ready ass into the air like a dog in heat. His own cock was throbbing between his legs, but the heaviest need was the one to be relentlessly pounded by his Thane. It was not his place to ask, only to wait for the attention of his Thane. He could, of course, decline that attention - but even the gods knew he didn't want to. His Thane's short words, once mistaken for rudeness, now excited Argis. He wanted to satisfy and be bred by his Thane. 

Soon Argis heard the familiar, slick sound of his Thane readying his cock for his eager Housecarl. How eager, Argis thought, his Thane may never understand. He could feel his Thane's tip on the edge of his tight muscle, teasing him with the head. The Nord had to bite his lip to keep himself from begging. His Thane didn't keep him waiting long. He pushed into Argis with one hard thrust, and the man below him let out a yelp. It didn't worry Mahkrash, however, he knew from experience Argis was enjoying himself quite a bit.

He handed his Housecarl the bottle and allowed him to take a sip. He offered a weak "thank you, my Thane" in reply. The pale, strong legs of the Nord below him were already quivering with lust. He laid his head against the soft fur lining of the empty bedroll and attempted to spread his legs even farther, steadying his compromised position with his forearms. His Thane took his time, moving slowly in and out of him. It tormented Argis, who felt the strong heave of a thick Orc cock push against his already tender prostate. It was hot and veined, and Argis imagined how it looked while he submitting to his Thane.

"Have you missed this, Argis," the Orc asked, "offering yourself to me out in the open like this? Waiting for a traveler to come by and see a strong Nord being taken in the ass by an Orc?" He felt his Housecarl's hole tighten around his thick cock and instinctively moved his hands to the man's hips. He wanted Argis, and he was going to take him.

"Oh yes, yes Thane," he answered back, pushing his hips against his lover's. His Thane never spoke like that unless it was to him, and Argis knew it.

"Do you like to service your Thane with your delicious ass, Housecarl? If only the Jarl could see you now," Mahkrash panted on top of him. He practically threw the smaller man back and forth, but he knew Argis could take it. The Nord's legs were shaking from the thrusts of the Orc, his cock bouncing painfully between his legs. 

"Yes, yes Thane," Argis responded, voice now faltering, "I live to please you." Argis was getting close, and the Orc could feel it. He wrapped one green hand around the pink flesh between his Housecarl's legs and heard another heated moan escape his mouth. You could see their breath in the cold Skyrim air, but neither noticed.

"Do you want your Thane to make you cum, Argis? Do you like how my hand feels on your cock?" Mahkrash insisted, building up speed to his bucking.

Argis was without words now, only a writhing mess under Mahkrash. He used to try hard to keep up the pace, but by now he knew the best thing was to hold himself steady and allow himself to be bred by his Thane. All he had to do was keep his hips up and enjoy the perks of being a Housecarl. He had a thick cock plowing into him and a hand wrapped around his own throbbing flesh if he could only maintain his lucrative position.

The Nord had been with many a man during his time in the Legion, but nothing satisfied him like a proper Orc fucking. His usually well-mannered and intelligent Thane turned into nothing more than a rutting beast, and Argis was a bitch to be breed. The knowledge that all it took was his own wet, wanting mouth or tight muscle to transform his once gentlemanly Thane into a single-minded creature drove Argis crazy. No other man had been able to make him feel the same way or encourage him to drop to his hands and knees so quickly, even amongst all the Orc lovers he had in his lifetime.

"Thane, my Thane, may," Argis groaned under him and felt himself begin to stiffen. His voice was shaking. "May I?"

"May you what, Argis," Mahkrash teased, "do you want to cum for your Thane? To dirty the bed of a stranger? To spill in my hand?"

"Yes, yes Thane!" Argis replied, almost yelling, "for you Thane, I want to cum for you!"

"Do it Housecarl, cum for me," the Orc answered back, tearing a tusk into the Nord's back. The pain and pleasure, mixed with his Thane's command, was too much for Argis' throbbing cock to handle. An orgasm ripped through his body and his Thane's hand sped up to heighten it. He filled his Thane's hand with seed and panted beneath him.

Mahkrash, however, was ruthless. Argis was still dizzy from his own orgasm, and the Orc was close to his. He wanted to fill the Nord under him, to own him, to make him his. The Orc's usual silver tongue was gone now and left now with only grunts. All that his mind was filled with was pounding the willing man under him.

Argis could feel the pressure building in his Thane's balls, and he was ready to be bred. He knew he would be scolded for moving, so he instead squeezed his own tight muscles against the Orc cock in his ass to hasten it. There was a divine rush of sticky, wet heat inside of Argis and he felt it slowly flood inside him. He bucked his hips a little higher to prevent the escape of any of his Thane's precious seed and waited for instruction. His Thane held them in place for a few moments and allowed his now flaccid cock to slip out of his Housecarl's ass.

Mahkrash was beginning to feel more like himself again and laid beside the Nord. He saw the Nord's tired face smile back at him, but his body remained in place.

"You may lay down now, Housecarl," the Orc said, his usual calm demeanor now returning.

Argis did as he was told and gingerly dropped to his stomach. His Thane reached over to put a reassuring hand on his back, and Argis shivered at the touch. Their lovemaking took a lot out of Argis, and he knew his Thane would care for him.

The ground was cold under the Orc, but he ignored it. Now he had to take care of his Housecarl. He took the rolled up blanket from their bag and spread it over Argis, making sure to cover every inch of his body. There was only a little bit of the stamina potion left, and his Thane brought it up to Argis' lips.

"Thank you, my Thane," Argis mumbled quietly, looking up at his Thane.

A few drops spilled onto his chin, and Mahkrash gently kissed them away. The Orc curled up next to the pale man beside him and intertwined his trembling hand with own steady grip. He was still shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm, and the only sounds that could be heard were their own hurried breathing. The Orc kissed the soft skin of the man in front of him and held a firm grip on his waist. He wanted Argis to know that he would never leave him and that he was safe in his arms.

Argis closed his eyes and let Mahkrash hold him as he fell asleep. He had never been happier.


End file.
